


Be still my beating...heart

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I have No Excuse, M/M, but it sure makes sportacus blush, is this smutty? idk, robbie just frustrated, sportacus is sexually frustrated, sports ship is shipping it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Sportacus discovers that tender care is not the only thing he wants from Robbie. Ehm, yes.Non-beta-ed. Non-english writer.





	Be still my beating...heart

In the early hours of the morning there had been a banging on his hatch. He'd ignored it of course. The good people of town were sound asleep and no travelling salesman would trick him into buying. That was his job.

So he'd ignored it. 

For five minutes. 

And then the banging had been seriously getting on his nerves. 

Well, no better outlet than some justified yelling at whoever dared to disturb him.

His eyes adjusted slowly from the dim light outdoors to the darkness outside and his panicking heart calmed down as he recognized the silhouette of the local hero. The distinct shape of that ridiculous hat was a clear give away.

The creaking of his hatch was a suitable spooky accompaniment to the thunder and lightening and pouring rain that had been guzzling down the drains through his lair. 

It was an atmosphere that required a certain...mood and approach. 

"What?!" It didn't sound nowhere near as intimidating as he had hoped for. He considered for a moment to pop back in his lair and try again. 

He was a villain, there where standards he had to adhere to.

But then again, considering who he was talking to.. The blue nuisance never seemed to appreciate a proper setting, always relentlessly cheerful.

Huh, not so cheerful now come to think of it. He had yet to speak. 

"What do you want?! I was working you know." 

Robbie tried to shield himself from the rain what little he could with the hatch.

The stillness of the Elf was slightly unsettling, he was always moving and jumping around. But now he stood still, no cheery greeting, no word at all. 

"Sportaflip?" Robbie grew quite unsure. 

"Robbie," it sounded quite faint, "I need help. Please?"

He thought the Elf was supposed to be a beacon of healthy life-choices. But the flipping menace had shown up in the middle of the night, in a raging thunderstorm. Dazedly asking him, the local villain, for help. 

People did not ask for his help. 

Perhaps the Elf realized that too, hence the confused tone of voice?

Robbie got a proper look at the Elf's face as the lightening hit a lone tree not fair from his lair.

The sodding, well sodden right now, menace was black and blue. Pale, bleeding from a head wound, drenched to the bone.

"Come on in."

The one time on his life the Elf had every reason to flip to it he didn't move a muscle.

Grumbling under his breath Robbie man-handled the suspiciously silent and still hero indoors.

Irritably he went to get his well-stocked medical kit, only returning to find the blasted fool motionless in a puddle of water.

"Are you a complete idiot? Get out of those wet clothes! I wont have you catch pneumonia on my watch. People will blame me for it!"

Only when Robbie snatched away the offending blue hat came the Elf back to earth. His hands flew up, seemingly unsure whether they should cover the pointed ears or the tumble of dirty-blonde curls. They halted at the height of his shoulders, making it look like a surrender.

With a huff Robbie pressed a towel in one of the hands, "Hold that to your head, I can't see a thing with all the blood."

He waited for a moment then pried the hand of the unnervingly silent bleeding heart away from the bleeding head. It didn't look too serious, a nasty cut amidst a dark bruise. Headwounds always bled excessively. 

Deftly Robbie applied the bandage, plenty of experience with his own plethora of injuries had made him quite good at it. At the last moment he restrained himself from giving a pat on the plaster,

"Done, it will heal quickly enough. I won't vouch for the inside of that head of yours."

And finally, finally the do-gooder came back online, "Robbie, I need help please. My ship was hit by lightening and crashed." 

\-------------------------------------

The fool had wanted to go with him but Robbie had scoffed that he surely was able to find a big crashed ship in his own town. No need for an injured hindrance to slow him down. He'd surly told the hero to sit down and to nót move around for once in his life. He could move áfter Robbie had brought back his ship, preferably out of town.

Towing the severely mangled airship back to his lair _(yes, he did have the equipment for such a task. Did people really think that he lugged his canon, or a whole circus for that matter, around?)_ he grabbed as an afterthought a blanket and pillow from it before jumping down the chute to his home.

Eyes fixed on the entrance Sportacus stood in the same spot where Robbie had left him, pale and shivering.

For a moment he wondered if the hero hadn't moved since he left. 

He was too cold and tired to deal with any more nonsense and discourteously he told the hero he'd take a look at the damage in the morning. Without looking back he tossed the pillow and blanket at the Elf before crashing in his chair. For once in his life sleep claimed him before he'd even settled down in it.

\-------------------------------------

Robbie had never quite been able to shut off his brain and waking up all the events of the previous night flooded back instantly.

There was a decided lack of...activity Robbie noted. Quite a common occurrence in his lair, blessed tranquility, the haven of laziness.

But Sportanerd being still usually boded trouble. Surely the blue idiot hadn't been stupid enough to eat anything from Robbie's pantry? He stretched, not quite sure whether he was prepared to deal with an Elf with a sugar-meltdown. Or with the brats that would inevitably come to the hero's rescue with some of the mythical sportscandy. Or with the horrendously energetic singing and dancing that tended to follow.

Properly motivated he stumbled to his feet to find the Elf curled up in the corner of his workshop. His face was bluer than his clothes by now.

He watched the sleeping Elf for a few moments and then carefully prodded him with his foot. Still alive, sort of. There was a disturbing absence of movement or flipping around. Just Sportacus getting up rather stiffly, flinching when he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

Robbie cocked his head thoughtfully, "Take off your shirt!" 

Eyes focused on Sportacus'chest he missed the hero's fiery red blush.

"What?!" Sportacus sputtered, Robbie gestured irritable, "Take off your shirt. You're hiding something. There's no flipping around, mind you, not that I'm complaining, but if you have some internal injury that is going to be your death I'd like you to push off and perspire somewhere far away from my home. Preferably holding a note saying 'Robbie had nothing to do with this'. Now chop-chop, let me see!"

Impatient at the lack of reaction he started to push up the hem of Sportacus' shirt. With a yelp Sportacus' gripped the fabric, tugging it down again. 

Annoyed Robbie looked up, noting Sportacus' flushed face and groaned, "Please don't tell me you're running a fever! The only running you're supposed to do is away from Lazy Town. Why are you still wearing that stupid wet uniform anyway?!"

Grumbling he'd gone over to his medkit to grab his thermometer, "Take off that shirt and shut your mouth. " 

When Sportacus opened his mouth to protest he deftly put the thermometer under the Elf's tongue and once again he grabbed at Sportacus' top, "Take this off." 

All the struggle seemed to leave Sportacus and reluctantly he started to take off his shirt. 

Only to flinch in pain and get stuck.

Shirt halfway off Robbie caught a glimpse of a dark bruise on his abdomen, "What the...hold still for once in your life!"

With unexpectedly gentle hands Robbie helped Sportacus out of the uniform top. The Elf gritted his teeth as he raised his arms above his head. 

Robbie looked in disbelief at the huge discolorations on Sportacus' chest, it looked to be the imprint of...a steering wheel?  
Coming closer he queried, "You were still aboard your ship when it crashed?" 

"Yes, I was steering it away from town."

"And you didn't think it was important enough to mention this?" Robbie scoffed in an accusing tone, placing one hand gently on Sportacus' ribs. 

Sportacus bit his tongue as Robbie carefully felt across his ribs for breaks.

Desperately he tried to focus on something, anything, but the feel of those calloused warm hands sliding over his chest.

He gulped as a thumb caught his nipple, his eyes closed as those big big hands nearly spanned his waist. 

Objectively he knew Robbie was looking for swelling, bumps, hard patches indicating internal bleeding. 

But his touch felt like worship. 

Sportacus prayed for his blush to diminish, prayed his body wouldn't betray him any more. 

Thanked the heavens for Robbie's obliviousness. 

"I thought you were supposed to be a shining beacon of healthy choices," Robbie groused behind him, slowly dragging his hands up Sportacus' spine. One large hand in his neck held Sportacus in place as Robbie carefully rotated the Elf's shoulders.

Sportacus desperately tried to focus on the pain, tried to control his breathing, tried not to think of Robbie's hands on him in quite a different scenario..

"OK, that's it, off to bed with you." 

"What?!!" 

"You," Robbie pointed at the blue Elf, his eyes crossing as he was distracted by his own finger, "Ehm, yes, you, off to bed, Rest, no moving around. Doctor's orders. Or whatever, any doctor would agree with me. NO moving around, rest. The sooner you're healed, the sooner you'll be gone from Lazy Town. Forever."

Sportacus cast a quick look around for the source of the sudden ominous music, then refocused on the current issue at hand, "But my ship..."

"I'm going to fix it, engineer remember. Now go."

Sportacus looked at Robbie's unexpectedly stern expression, sighed, and flinching gave in when his hurting ribs reminded him that breathing wasn't the best of ideas at the moment. 

With a meek, "Ok," he went for his pallet in the corner of the workshop. His sedate pace was halted with Robbie's, "Not..." A deep sigh and the sound of a face-palm and some grumbling along the lines of 'can't believe I'm doing this'.

Sportacus turned gingerly and a defeated looking Robbie gestured to a door, "Take my bed, better support will speed up your recovery. Now please, let me do my magic uninterrupted."

Sportacus took in the uncomfortable slump of Robbie's shoulders, everything in his posture screaming his reluctant determination to get through the unexpected ordeal. He held his tongue, not voicing any protests or thanks and silently left through the door Robbie had indicated. 

It was the least he could do for the one person who was able to help him. And did so, even if it went against everything he stood for. 

Just before he closed the door he heard the gruff grumble, "And for goodness sake, get out of those wet clothes. Pyamas are in the topdrawer."

\-------------------------------------

Soft, so very very comfortable. 

And it smelled like Robbie. 

Sportacus quickly yanked away from where he had been sniffing the pillow.

It was no good. His ribs would rejoice if he stopped breathing but the harsh reality was that he needed air. And so there was no way to avoid breathing in the woodsy scent. Robbie smelled like moss, like the scent of iron in the air just before a thunderstorm. A hint of sweetness, motor-oil, cinnamon and smoke.

And his pyamas were sinfully comfortable. Sportacus tried not to think about how they had touched Robbie's naked skin. Not going there. Not while he was in Robbie's bed. Not...ever. He closed his eyes in despair, instantly bolting upright when it only meant that Robbie's smell made tantalizing fantasies fly across his minds eye. 

Concussion, he told himself determined. Surely these thoughts and feelings must be caused by a concussion.  
Or, a treacherous thought whispered, it is because now you know what his hands feel like on your body, on your naked skin. 

Smothering himself with a pillow did not help. 

Not with Robbie's scent clinging to it. 

\-------------------------------------

Robbie had gotten to his bedroom, quite exhausted, something niggling at the back of his mind about it. He discarded it, probably his common sense telling him not to get stains on his chair, the sheets on his bed would be easier to change. He'd been asleep before his head hit the pillow.

And, as usual with his sleeping-problems, he'd promptly woken up three hours later.

His first thought was that he was awfully comfortable. 

The second that he was quite warm despite laying on top of his sheets.

The third, rather terrifyingly was, that his hands had somehow wormed their way into the clothes of his bed-partner, one resting on the warm skin of someone's back, the other resting on a firmly muscled ass.

He froze and warily opened one eye. To see nothing but pillow. 

Opening his other eye his horrified mind went blank for a moment. After blessed moment of blind panic which muted all external impressions he was startled by a flood of sensations. 

Soft curls tickling against his jaw. Warm breath caressing his throat. A hard body curled into his side, firm thigh pressed against.... oh gods...

Sportacus.

In his arms.

The Elf had his face tucked in the crook of Robbie's neck and, Robbie couldn't believe that for once in his life luck was in favor of him, he seemed to be sound asleep. 

Slowly Robbie withdrew his hand form Sportacus' pyamapants, his fingers trailing over soft soft skin. It took all of his concentration to keep his hand from moving down again, from squeezing gently.

Finally free from temptation he dared to draw a breath.

And woke Sportacus as his chest suddenly expanded under the Elf's cheek.

Panicking Robbie scooted away from the Elf, abruptly flailing backwards as he fell of the mattress. 

He never hit the ground though. Two strong arms around him, holding him up and pulling him back to safety.

Sportacus' skyblue eyes far too close as he cheerily remarked, "Good morning Robbie!"

"Yes, yes, whatever!" Flustered he pushed Sportacus away, got away from the bed and out of the room.

Missed the dejected look on Sportacus' face. Who had guiltily enjoyed being held safely for once.  
And his hands, Robbie's big calloused hands... Sportacus' blushed fiercely. Knowing what Robbie's hands felt like on him ... What Robbie had felt like against his thigh...  
He drew the blankets around his waist, hiding the evidence of how much he had enjoyed it, in case Robbie came back.

Robbie did not.

And Sportacus wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed by that.

\-------------------------------------

He did not wake up next to Robbie again -in his arms- his traitorous mind whispered. 

He did wake up to Robbie singing in the shower. 

Which was both worse and better.

Sportacus snuggled deeper in the covers, Robbie's lovely dark voice a murmur in the dark. Telling him about a world turned upside down by love.

He tried not to think about how Robbie was naked and wet, water droplets running down those long long legs. 

He sat up, head in his hands, finally facing the facts and having a small mental crisis over his doomed hopeless feelings.

He'd always known that Robbie was handsome, brilliant. Clumsy, a human disaster. His smile, his style, the occasional feats of grace and agility that never failed to surprise and impress Sportacus. 

He'd always kept himself distracted. Had almost convinced himself that he thought of Robbie as a friend.

Without a second thought he'd gone to Robbie for help. Not a doubt that Robbie wouldn't take care of him. Would be strong when Sportacus himself was not.  
The awkward kindness, the complaints while he treated Sportacus' wounds with the gentlest of hands. He could have borne it all, could have kept pining from a safe distance. 

But then he'd woken up in Robbie's arms, Robbie's hands in not so innocent places. He'd felt Robbie's hardness against him. Thick and long and...

He groaned as he felt himself stir at the memory. Virginal as he might be, his body eagerly wanted, desired. 

Perhaps Robbie had finally beaten him. And would it be better to leave. Forever.

\-------------------------------------

Robbie was not only repairing his ship, he was improving it. After a conversation full of misunderstandings about how exactly the ship was powered, _("I pedal it Robbie." "Yes, but no, seriously.." )_ Robbie installed solar power panels and rigged up a system to heat up an endless supply of hot water for his shower. The engineer had been genuinely surprised that there wasn't a bio-chamber on board when Sportacus could make use of the sunlight and rainwater and he'd quickly drawn up plans for a garden in the sky. 

Sportacus wasn't very technical oriented since his ship did most of the repairs itself but Robbie enlisted him to do the heavy lifting. He chatted with his AI as his home was rebuild around him, watched Robbie work, his hands sure and deft with his tools. 

"Sportacus, you're staring."

"Hmmm?"

"Sportacus!"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

His AI sounded amused, "I said you were staring. And mr. Rotten will notice if you aren't more subtle about it."

Sportacus watched as Robbie ran a hand through his tousled hair, sleeves of his coverall tied around his waist. Surprisingly defined biceps exposed as he worked in the blazing sun in his purple undershirt. Those strong but gentle hands on the turbine of his ship; fixing a mess that had seemed broken beyond repair. 

"Perhaps I want him to notice," Sportacus answered half distracted.

"He's been nothing but good to you in these last few days."

"He has, hasn't he."

"He's been good to me too."

"But I don't know how..."

"Sportalounge! Stop jabbering and give me a hand!"

A hand on his ribs Sportacus rose gingerly .

\-------------------------------------

Sportacus had noticed over the years that Robbie painted all machinery he made blue and orange. Seemingly habitually he did the same with everything he fixed on Sportacus' ship. Only after a few days Robbie himself seemed to notice to increase of colour in austere interior. He bit his lip, tilting his head as he looked around him. Suspicion in his voice as he almost accusingly asked, "Why is everything white in here? Why is there no colour?" Sportacus shrugged, the Elders had equipped him with the ship and he'd never felt the need to change anything about it.

Robbie gave him a considering look, "What colour do you like?"

"Blue."

Robbie snorted, "Figures."

Sportacus did not tell him he'd been thinking about the blue of Robbie's eyes. 

\-------------------------------------

He'd fallen in love with his villain. And he did not know what to do.

But Robbie wasn't his villain anymore now, was he? He was his rescuer, his hero. He'd saved him, given him shelter, healed him, had repaired his ship, his home.

Sportacus did not know where to go from here, he'd never done courting. 

He'd asked his AI for cues but all the steps of flirting they'd already done one way or another. Except for the dating it seemed. Robbie's reactions send very mixed signals not to mention the fact that Sportacus wasn't even sure Robbie like liked men.

His AI had fallen silent, seemingly pondering something very carefully.

\-------------------------------------

It was torture, the sweetest torture... Robbie's arms around Sportacus as he connected the wires from the panel Sportacus was holding up, to the inner-workings of the ship. His chest flush against Sportacus' back. Robbie muttering in his ear while he worked, his breath warm on Sportacus' sensitive ears. Touch and smell, Robbie all around him. Tempting, teasing.

Desperately Sportacus tried to focus on his breathing. Slow, in, out. 

It did not work, for once his body was out of his control. He was hard already, his embarrassment not concealed in the least by his tight trousers . 

He was sure he was blushing furiously but Robbie had yet to comment on it. 

\-------------------------------------

In the end his crystal took mercy on him. It's beeping indicating an emergency gave Sportacus an excuse to run away at topspeed, only stopping out of Robbie's sight. Who knew that his crystal could go off when Sportacus himself was in trouble.

\-------------------------------------

He'd gone to Lazy Town eventually, played games with the kids, worked off some of his nervous energy. Convinced himself that he could hold it together for a few more days. After that he'd lock himself in his airship, would take his time to deal with his sexual frustration.  
It would all work out.

And then he went back.

To find his AI had betrayed him.

\-------------------------------------

Sportacus froze at the sight of Robbie next to his bed, next to the open panel where he kept his.... supplies. 

A small collection he'd gathered over the years as he'd gotten to know his body, his needs, his preferences. Objectively he knew it was all healthy, quite normal.

But to see Robbie study his toys...

For a moment Sportacus considered running. 

Never to return.

But Robbie had already heard him though he didn't look up from the item in his hand.

He frowned in concentration, scrutinizing the purple dildo like it held all answers in the world.

"Don't be angry at your ship, " Robbie finally drawled, "I asked it... asked it about Elven relationships." Blue eyes met his and Sportacus forgot to breath for a moment.

"She told me you've never... done that. But that you want... feel...." 

Mortified Sportacus closed his eyes, it seemed Robbie had put some things together and Sportacus secret was out. 

Suddenly Robbie's voice was a lot closer, deep and intimate, "I didn't think you were interested. In me. In this." 

Sportacus shivered, gathered all his courage. This was a time to be brave, "I am."

He opened his eyes, lifted his chin and blushing fiercely he looked Robbie in the eye, "I am. With you."

For a long moment Robbie seemed to search for something in his face.

And then his handsome face lit up. The brightest of smiles, eyes soft and warm, "Me too." A hand came up to cup Sportacus' jaw gently, thumb stroking his burning cheek, "Me too."

For a long moment they simply smiled at eachother, basking in the wonder of a love requited.

Sportacus' heart beat wildly in his chest as Robbie stared at his mouth, his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. Suddenly Robbie shook his head, cast a look at Lazy Town and squared his shoulders, "Not here. I don't want no interruption in the form of any singing or dancing. Come on."

And Sportacus followed.

\-------------------------------------

Deliciously sore Sportacus snuggled into Robbie's side. One of Robbie's big hands lazily drawing patterns on Sportacus' back. Another on Sportacus' ass, squeezing gently. Sportacus squirmed as those clever fingers traced down his cleft, searching, teasing. 

"Mine," a satisfied possessive sigh. Sportacus smiled, turned in Robbie's arms to look up at him.

"Yours," he rocked his hips slightly, seeking friction.  
Robbie cocked an eyebrow, " I thought I'd worn you out."

Sportacus grinned, one hand sliding towards temptation,"I'd like to see you try."


End file.
